brass_and_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Ringworld Cambria
See also * Cult Mechanicus Cambria (Faction) Ringworld Cambria, 'the Crown of the Omnissiah', is one immemorial galactic wonder. Located in the far northern reaches of Segmentum Ultima, this celestial megastructure of ancient times encompasses the surface of Holy Terra three million times worth. Ringworld An entire sector in a single star system, this massive structure has long been claimed by the Imperium, and yet, even after ten thousand years in the Emperor's light, not all tribes and kingdoms, civilizations and cultures of this world were reached by the missionaries and priests of the Emperor and Omnissiah. The endless world The Ringworld Cambria is a structure of an unprecedented scale, it's habitable zones encompassing several million times the surface of Holy Terra. Even the tiniest fraction of this area covers more land than all worlds of some Subsectors combined. On the Ring exist millions of tribes, many thousand kingdoms and dozens of technological civilizations. They all live under the arcing crown, a testament to the greatness of their world created by means now long forgotten. Some of these fiefdoms have long converted to become devout servants to the forges of the Omnissiah and the Emperor's Golden Throne. But not all have been reached by the messages and missionaries, and many live still in ignorance of the greatness of the Imperium and the sheer abyss of terror reigning so much of the galaxy. This land, however, is vast and empty, a hair-thin crust of vegetation, dust, and soil on the impossibly hard and resilient Scrith of the Ring itself. In these regions no resources can be mind, no grand industry can exist without importing raw materials and industry. Fit for little more than farmland and habitation, the vast majority of all of the Ringworld's lands by far are of little interest to the holy order of the Omnissiah. Only a fraction of its vast estates have yet been tamed by the Imperium, and even less is known about the grand machinery deep within. Origin Although its origins lie beyond eons of forgotten history, the Mechanicus remains convinced of its human origin. Only the humankind could ever hope to achieve such greatness through the Omnissiah – and there are far more sinister indications, the taint of the abominable intelligence of the men of iron, hinting at the construction of this wonder. Forces upon the Ringworld Cult Mechanicus Cambria The vast ring of the Omnissiah's crown hosts the Forge World of the Cult Mechanicus Cambria. Much of its ancient order is devoted wholly to the exploration and understanding of the massive ring and greatest work of the Omnissiah yet to be discovered in all the Sector. Unending is the rediscoveries of ancient technologies and secrets of this world, unending the list of malfunctions and corruptions befalling the massive star-machine. As entire expedition fleets are sent around the ring to restore ancient thrusters, repair the great atmospheric walls and adjust the shades surrounding their mother-star, on the ring itself wander endless crusades to bring the light of the Omnissiah to all. Some tech-priests of Cambria would have the galaxy believe they alone facilitate the continued function and existence of the Ringworld themselves, yet in truth, the Ring would persist with or without the Adeptus Mechanicus, uncaring and indifferent to the fate of all the galaxy. The Forges of the Cult Mechanicus Cambria are concentrated mostly at the heart on the region of Magna Martis of the Ring. Beyond the planet-sized manufactorum cities of this territory, entire colonies and secondary forge worlds have been erected by important archeotechnological sites such as the Gates of Cambria, Port Annumaru and along the atmospheric walls on the rim. The Adeptus Mechanicus keeps close to the fringes of the vastness of the ring, venturing seldom into the vastness of its wilderness, for there is little to garner for the servants of the Omnissiah there. Loyal Fiefdoms of the Ring The fiefdoms and polities upon the Ringworld Cambria exceed in their number all other worlds of Sector Gondwana. Countless missionaries, explorators, pioneers, and conquerors devoted their life to journey along the ring and turn as many of these as possible to the cause of the Imperium. Of these, many became nomads and travelers who taught and learned much upon the ring without ever staying in one place for long. Many more became were killed in the attempt, by beasts, by force of nature or by the locals who they angered one way or the other. Few became people of high station in the cultures they visited, some even tyrants or kings over realms lost in the sheer vastness of the Ringworld. But only the rarest, the most exceptional individuals among those pioneers traveling the Ringworld Cambria, made a lasting impact on the cultures which they met and successfully brought them into the imperial fold. These became the loyal fiefdoms of the Ring – cultures and nations converted to the Omnissiah, who made themselves known to the priests of the Magna Martis Manufactorum. And from there were sent more resources and machines to establish lesser forges close to those favored civilizations. They would be uplifted and ascend to the stars, rising in power and wealth above all others on the Ring, building great empires somewhere in the distant regiones of the Ringworld Cambria. Ignorant Fiefdoms of the Ring The vast majority of nations, cultures, and civilizations on the Ring, however, would remain ignorant of the Imperial glory, not through a fault of their own, but due to the sheer vastness of space in between them and the few enclaves of imperial culture upon the megastructure. These are strange and foreign lands, for whom the Age of Strife never truly ended. They exist in equilibrium with the strange world they were set upon, and still, new missionaries and explorators wander outward to them, seeking to tame the ever new frontier. Technobarbarians of Cambria Beyond the great walls of the Mechanicus, in the boundless wild lands of the Ringworld, there exist millions of Technobarbarian Tribes. These parasitic societies are an affront upon a world created by the Omnissiah and are subject to endless crusades across the ring. Yet their sheer number and the scale of the world they live upon has prevented them from dying off completely and every few centuries, their numbers rise until great hordes of them besiege the forges of Cult Cambria until their numbers are reduced again. Their only use to the Imperium is as an endless source of servitors and workers. This allowed Forge World Cambria to operate at full capacity without ever having to require workers from the imperial citizenry of other worlds. Because of this, the Cult Cambria enjoys a particularly good reputation in the general populace of neighboring worlds. Feral Orks of the Ring There are few things constant on the Ringworld, but one beast exists among many cultures of Cambria: The green-skinned beast, the demon-sent, the Ork. Feral tribes of the Xenos infestation persist in countless places upon the ring and vast swaths of it are dominated by populations of these creatures in the billions. Their strength would be utterly overwhelming, if not for their fractured nature and the lack of environmental pressures and foes which would cause orks to grow strong and eventually in any other system. Upon the Ringworld, where the land is bountiful in fruit and growth, but utterly empty in any resource of its own, the Orks became feral and lost all knowledge imbued to them in the interstellar tribes. They are dangerous creatures still, but smaller, weaker and all-together less intelligent than their counterparts in the Galaxy at large. They are a plague and infestation more than an aggressive foe, and over the past ten thousand years, far more of these ork-infested areas were cleansed than those occupied still by techno-barbarian tribes. Circulum Regiones In a vain attempt to impose a new order upon the eldritch relic of mankind, the Ring of Cambria was divided by the Cult Mechanicus into the Circulum Regiones, vast sections of the megastructure to be administered and reigned as one. In practice, only the Circulum Regione Magna Martis is truly under Mechanicus Control, whereas the rest of the regiones are divided purely by theoretical borders of purposes of navigation and classification. The regiones vary wildly in make-up and design, as well as in fertility and habitation. Some remain lush and green, in the way likely intended by the Ringworld's creators at the height of the Dark Age of Technology. But others resemble more closely the barren surfaces of mars and the moon or even exotic landscapes and flora unlike anything suitable for human life. The exact mechanisms bringing about such changes are a mystery still to the Mechanicus. In all regiones, the land is vast and endless, stretching further than on any natural world. The human mind struggles to comprehend the sheer scale of such a world and seeks solace in viewing directly the ground or the sky. As the Ringworld has no true horizon, the land goes ever on, in a maddening display of the sheer scale of the world. Much of this vastness is filled with the ever same hills and rivers and rare ruins of old, inhabited by nations and tribes all throughout the ring – a never-ending desert of broken human civilization, slowly being reclaimed by the inexhaustible forces of the Imperium – but just as often falling back to the state of oblivion, forgetting the truth of the universe and reverting to the ignorant state many of these civilizations maintained for untold millennia. Elder Wonders of the Omnissiah Stellar Lance At heart of Ringworld Cambria resides its mother star, an ancient red eye of fusion power, fueling the machinery of His creation endlessly. The most powerful, staggering display of its power is the unleashing of the Stellar Lance, brought about through the manipulation of shades and mirrors siphoning the energy of the star to provide night and day for the lands upon the ring. The very same mechanisms may be used to channel a massive beam of stellar light and wind, capable of vanquishing entire fleets of incoming vessels even as they exit Immaterium. This power was unleashed seldom over the known history of man. But once, every Millennium, it is fired in the great ceremony of ancestral light by the Priests of Cambria, to retain knowledge of its operation and demonstrate the sheer might of the Omnissiah. Circulum Regiones and Planetary Maps The inner surface of the monumental ring is divided into a great number of Circulum Regiones, each referring to a specific section of the Ringworld. This division is of the Omnissiahs own creation, for in His wisdom he designed the Ringworld with geographical barriers setting such regions apart. Mountain chains and vast seas split the habitable landmasses upon the world. The Regiones feature a wide range of different elements, layout, and designs. While some are entire continents filled with unknowable machinery, others resemble the rust deserts of Mars, jungles of Holy Terra or even entirely alien worlds from throughout the galaxy. Within the seas, there are even one-to-one recreations of the surfaces of many terrestrial planets, including some lost to the Imperium. These maps feature not only geographical features of the original worlds, but also exact recreations of plant life and in some cases even civilizations. Octagon Vehiculi The entirety of the Ringworld structure is endowed with an octagonal grid of exotic conductive lines, allowing for skyborne-transports to move along the surface of the world at incredible speeds. These transports are exceptionally rare and cannot be recreated by the modern Adeptus Mechanicus. Because of this, they are seldom used in military campaigns but instead serve as barges and transport vessels in the great manufactorum system. Spire Ports Approaching the Ringworld is a challenge even for seasoned Navy Captains. The entire world spins around its star at dangerous speeds, which have to be matched by any incoming vessel as to not be crushed upon approach by the very structure of the Ring. Only high upon protruding spires, far from vital systems, sit the void-farer ports of Forge World Cambria. From them are flung all vessels outward launching from this world, accelerating them naturally on a trajectory out of the system. Among each other, the spire ports are connected by an expansive network of trains and transport tubes. Onager Circuli Apart from the Stellar lance and an unfathomable number of conventional weapons banks and systems built up by the Mechanicus in over ten thousand years of un-ending construction, the Ringworld is protected by an innate form of defensive systems, the Onager Circuli. These are gargantuan catapult weapons located on the outer rim of the ring. Their ammunition is much akin to mountains of enriched metal, thrown from the ring at relativistic speeds and thrust against an enemy force. It is said these weapons could even destroy a Space Hulk on a collision course before it could ever reach the ring. Such a very instance is likely the cause for the Greenskin invasion of some Regiones Circuli, where the scattered survivors of the Orks decayed into the modern feral tribes. Gates of Cambria The most mysterious elder wonder of Ringworld Cambria are the Gates closing off its innermost changers. Around the ring, there exist regiones of massive ruin structures which are still imbued with vivid energy. When the Mechanicum first arrived, vast cogitator machines were set upon the task of decryption the noo-sphere barriers of these gates and throw them open, so that the Mechanicus may see the wonders left there by the Omnissiah. Only after ten thousand years, the task of the Cogitators was fulfilled and the Gates of Cambria opened - the first act of the Crusade of Brass and Iron. Category:Planets Category:Subsector Cambria Category:Browse Category:Forge World Cambria